couldn't find you
by KaylaMiller
Summary: continuing the last Jate scene from The Candidate.


Hey guys, so The Candidate was just an incredible over-all episode, but most importantly we finally got Jate back, and it just reminded me how much i love the show, and why i ship the couple, they were just amazing weren't they?, this is just a little oneshot based on their last scene. hope you guys like it.

* * *

When he told him to leave, his mind travelled back to leaving him behind four years earlier, to watching the boat disappear while he was on it, to hearing her scream out for them to go back. He came back to the island because those things broke him and he needed to be free of the guilt for leaving them behind, except now here he was, doing it again, but now it was different, now he was telling him to leave, there was so screaming, no panic and Sawyer's life depended on getting out of there. He didn't look back when he left, he didn't want to watch the water rise more than it had.

When he reached the shore, he layed Sawyer on the sand, falling to his knees in the process, completely exhausted, trying to catch his breath when he heard her voice.

"Jack", lifting his head to see her soaked and obviously still in pain, but he let go of a breath he'd been holding in because after all that, here she was. alive.

She wobbled over to him, dropping to her knees "I couldn't find you" She said in a loud breath, trying to cover up the sob in her throat

He raised his arm so he could pull her closer to him, as if needing to feel she was there, she let her body press into his before burying her head in his neck "I couldn't find you" She repeated, more quiet this time, she cried into his neck, and desperate to find some way to comfort her, he rubbed his hand over her back and rested his head somewhat on her shoulder

She pulled away from him, but didn't move to far "What about Jin and Sun?"

His heart sank, her words making him remember what he'd momentarily forgotten while he held her in his arms and he shook his head. Her tears made him regret leaving, and he had to walk away, going towards the water, he stopped thinking about going back in after them for a second, but he knew it was too late. They were gone.

Sawyer choose that moment to wake up and his painful groan brought Jack back over to them.

"How you feeling?" He asked

The southerner just nodded, telling him he was fine, Jack looked back over to Kate who was now clutching her arm, her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her lip

"Kate, we should get you cleaned up" He stated

She opened her eyes and nodded, they walked to a spot just far enough so they could still see Hurley and Sawyer, but they couldn't hear them, he softly rolled up her sleeve, looking over the cut, he worked silently and she watched his every move, she knew he was blaming himself right now and she also knew there was nothing any of them could have done to save them

"It's not your fault, you know?" She told him, causing him to look up from what he was doing

He looked away for a moment, than back at her "There just wasn't enough time" He trailed "to go back for them, I couldn't" He finished swallowing hard

She lfted her good arm so she could touch his arm, trying to reassure him it was okay, when he looked over at her, she gave him a small smile.

He went to get up from his place in the sand beside her so he could walk back to Sawyer and Hurley when she grabbed his arm "Don't leave, please" She said, barely above a whisper

He looked down at her with a sad expression on his face, and she spoke again "I couldn't find you Jack, I was so scared" She sobbed out "Don't leave me again"

He bent down to her again, and placed a piece of hair behind her ear "I'm just going right over there, I need to find something to make you a sling"

She smiled at the memory she knew he was thinking about too "My very first one" She smiled

He chuckled softly, and Sawyer met him halfway between Kate and Hurley "How's she doin?"

"She's going to be okay, can you watch over her for a minute" Jack replied receiving a nod from Sawyer

"Hey Doc" He said, making the doctor turn back around to face him "She loves you, you know"

Jack looked out at the water, then back at Kate. Her words ringing in his mind _'Don't leave me again',_ and in his mind she meant when he'd walked out on her and Aaron, and threw away everything between them two, looking back at Sawyer he shook his head, his eyes sad

"No,....not anymore" he said before turning and walking away.


End file.
